


The Becoming

by NYWCgirl



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Violence, trapped together, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What happened after Donovan is turned by the countess?





	The Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HC Bingo May Challenge. The prompts were: Trapped together, fighting, tyranny/rebellion, nausea

 

Donovan startles. He is awake instantly. He takes stock of his body and to his surprise he feels horrible. Which is a surprise in itself since the last thing he can remember was feeling the heroin burn through his veins. He should be feeling OK by now. What did that tramp give him? Probably some inferior stuff. He should have known when she didn´t want to give him a fresh needle.

He is alarmed when he realizes his head is in someone´s lap. What did he get himself into know? He opens his eyes and realizes the someone is a gorgeous woman, not that tramp that brought him to the hotel, what was her name again, Hypodermic Sally?

“You are so pretty.” The lady purrs, but it sounds predatory, possessive.

“Thanks, I guess.” He croaks.

The need to shoot up is eating at him. He needs a fix. He can feel his hands shake. She must have noticed too.

“Shh, I will make it all better.”

He is disappointed when she doesn´t get up to get him a fix, but that is quickly replaced when she picks up a knife.

“Shh, darling, I will never hurt you.”

Donovan gags when he sees her cut her wrist, blood pools out and he feels nauseated. He has never been good with blood. But before he can do anything, she lets the blood drip on his mouth and for a second, he is not sure what kink this lady has, but instead of being repulsed by the blood, the scent of it is intoxicating and he opens his mouth, letting it drip in his mouth, tasting it, enjoying it.

The change is almost instant. He feels great. Alive. Like he is just born and sees the world for the first time. He sits up and sees himself in a mirror on the opposite wall. His skin is clear of all sores, cuts and bruises. His hair is shiny and healthy.

“How do you feel?” the woman asks. He turns towards her and can see the lust in her eyes. She gets up and extends her hand.

“Come.”

Donovan takes her hand and follows her. They take the elevator to the penthouse. It is gorgeous. She pours them drinks and hands him one.

“Let me introduce myself. I´m the Countess.

“Donovan.”

“I know.”

Donovan is confused. He doesn´t know her, but he feels irresistible attracted to her. He wants to be with her. Make love to her. She seems to be part of his essence.

“Why don´t you take a nice long bath. I will have it prepared for you.”

When Donovan walks into the luxurious bathroom, he studies himself in the mirror. He doesn´t recognize his body. It is lean and muscular. No signs of the years of addiction and living on the streets. No bags under his eyes. He shakes his head and submerges in the warm, scented water.

He relaxes.

 

* *  *

 

“Let´s go out tonight.”

Donovan nods. He is hungry and the countess promised she would take care of his hunger. He picks up the clothes that are laid out. The black dramatic goth like clothing has something mysterious and it matches the Countess dramatic way of clothing.

“Come over here for a second.” She calls from her dressing room.

Donovan sits down.

“I want to accentuate those gorgeous baby blues.”

She picks up an eyeliner and draws dramatic black lines around his eyes. When he looks into the mirror, he has to admit it gives him a more dangerous and exotic look.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

Donovan escorts her out of the hotel and they enter the waiting cab.

“Playground.” Donovan tells the cab driver.

When they arrive, they walk to their reserved table. For some reason, The countess doesn´t have to tell anybody who she is, she is a presence in itself. Heads turn when she enters.

They order their food and the countess flirts with him. She asks him if he likes the two guys sitting at the table next to them. He makes eye contact with one of them. It works, the guy seems mesmerized by him and soon they invite the two of them at their table. After dessert, the Countess invites them over to the hotel and the look in her eyes is clear. She is eye fucking them she makes it perfectly clear she is willing to share Donovan with them. He is more than eager, he has done worse things for a fix. And he is still hungry, but by now it feels almost predatory. These guys look great and he can imagine them all together. One of them pays the bill and they take a cab back to the hotel.

 

* *  *

 

The countess has left them to freshen up and the two guys, Donovan didn´t even catch their names, start stroking him, kissing him. He lets them, he is under strict orders and should entertain them until the Countess is ready. Not that it is a heartache, he enjoys their lean and supply bodies against him. At some point the Countess joins in. She tops one of them and is kissing Donovan when she slits his throat. The other guy looks in horror at the two of them and she tells Donovan to feed. He laps at the blood that pours out of the gaping wound. The other one, first frozen in horror, staggers of the bed and runs away.

“Feed. Don´t let it get cold. He can´t get away.”

Donovan laps up the blood and with it he seems to grow stronger. When he is done, he jumps of the bed and runs after the other man. The predator in him is awakened and he enjoys the way the man keeps looking behind him while he runs down the stairs. It gives him a thrill.

When he reaches the lobby, the man cries out for help. Donovan is on top of him in a heartbeat and they start fighting. The guy is no match to the darkness in Donovan and soon he chokes the man. When he looks up, he stares in the indifferent face of a man or is it a woman? Donovan clears his throat.

“Hi, my name is…”

“Donovan, I know, you are the Countess new toy. My name is Liz Taylor. A pleasure to meet you.

“Yeah, likewise.”

“I will call housekeeping. Don´t worry about it. We are all trapped here together.” He smiles sadly.

Donovan gets up and goes back to the upper floor.

The Countess is already waiting for him. She sees him staring at the body.

“Don´t worry about it. I already called housekeeping. And you will need your own glove.”

Donovan looks at the glove the Countess is wearing. The one she used to slit the man´s throat. He takes her gloved hand in his and brings it up to his face.

“Did you use it on me, as well?”

“Yes, my precious, but I made it all better, remember?”

Donovan nods. He doesn´t really, but he doesn´t care. He is with the love of his life. They are in this together.

 


End file.
